Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Sanvitaliaxc3x97hybrida. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Santasolxe2x80x99 (SandG 30038).
The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia, botanically known as Sanvitaliaxc3x97hybrida, native to South USA and Mexico. The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from a seedling from female plant Sanvitaliaxc3x97hybrida identified as number xe2x80x98A 178xe2x80x99. The male parent is unidentified as the seedling was a result of a non-controlled pollination.